learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Computer Blogging
Computer Blogging Computer Blogging This dialogue won’t make much sense overall, but it has a lot of good computer blog jargon. ---- Op dit forum worden veel methoden beschreven die u kunt gebruiken om een probleem op te lossen. Als u problemen ondervind met uw computer, U kunt dan een nieuw ‘onderwerp’ starten in dit forum. Stel deze vragen eerst in het deelforum Computers. Doe dan het volgende: Klik met uw rechtermuis op “Computer Problemen” – ga naar “Nieuw Onderwerp” en kies voor “Nieuw Bericht”. Wanneer je op “Nieuw Bericht” klikt, een editor opent in een nieuw venster. Als dat bericht klaar is, ga naar de linkerzijde van het venster, klik “Opslaan” om het bestand op te slaan in een map, en ga weer terug naar het menu. Je kan op deze manier meer berichten maken. Als je vind het lastig om dit telkens via het menu te doen, doe dan het volgende: Ga naar “Post”, klik op tabblad “Berichten” en kies voor “Nieuw”. Het kan zijn dat vensters nu wel voortaan sneller zijn, maar langzamer om af te sluiten. Als je gebruik maakt van dit forum, dit geeft geen garantie dat uw computer dan ook geheel probleemloos is. Many methods are described on this forum that you can use to solve a problem. When you get a problem with your computer, you can then start a new ‘subject’ on this forum. Put these questions first in the Computer part of the forum. Then do the following: Click your right mouse button on “Computer Problems” – go to “New Subject” and choose “New Message”. When you click on “New Nessage”, an editor opens in a new window. If that message is finished, go to the left side of the window, click “Save” to save the file in a directory, and go back again to the menu. You can in this way make more messages. If you find it difficult to do this repeatedly via this menu, then do the following: Go to “Post”, click on the tab “Messages” and choose “New”. It can occur that windows from now on will be faster, but slower to close. If you use this forum, that will give you no guarantee that your computer will then be problem free. Wat bedoel je exact met ‘een map sluiten’? In Windows zit een map genaamd Temp, nee heeft niets te maken met temperatuur maar met temporary = tijdelijk. Het is mogelijk om vanuit dit venster een map te sluiten. Als u dat venster nog niet hebt gevonden, kunt u in plaats daarvan een ander venster openen. Mappen en bestanden worden meestal standaard geopend in hetzelfde venster. Om dit te voorkomen doe je het volgende: ga terug naar het menu en kies voor “Nieuw Venster”. De instructies zijn geheel afhankelijk op de situatie. Ik begrijp niet exact wat U bedoelt, maar misschien ben U met deze tip succesvol. What do you mean exactly by ‘close a directory’? In Windows there is a directory called Temp, nothing to do with temperature, but with temporary. It is possible from within this window to close a directory. If you still haven’t found that window, you can instead open another window. Directories and files are normally opened in the same window. To prevent this, do the following: go back to the menu and choose “New Window”. The instructions are completely dependant on the situation. I don’t understand exactly what you mean, but maybe you will be successful with this tip. ---- Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. c